The Awardee will undertake: 1. Continued development and strengthening of the curriculum in aging for undergraduate dental students; expansion of clinical experiences through involvement in the selection of extramural training sites. 2. Continuous interaction with course directors as they incorporate materials on aging and geriatric dentistry in the clinical dental sciences; participation in the course in Preventive Dentistry and Community Health to freshman students; presentation of aging content in other courses. 3. Development of an involvement in a research program on the Oral Aspects of Aging. 4. Continued acquisition of expertise in the overall area of aging through attendance at on-campus seminars and special geriatrics and gerontology programs; off-campus visits to institutions, and attendance at programs and conferences that will promote development of a broader knowledge base in aging, as well as the appropriate research skills for conduct of a credible and creditable research program. 5. Participation in the institutional activities related to aging through active involvement in the affairs of the Gerontology Center. 6. Participation in the institution's "CARES" program (School of Medicine) through service on the client assessment team. 7. Presentation of aging materials at faculty education programs through the Dean's Seminars, in an effort to keep faculty abreast of current knowledge of aging, and current research and findings with regards to the oral aspects of aging. 8. To maintain and further heighten students' interest in aging, through direction of their involvement with the older adult in the dental clinical setting, in special community programs, and in aging research. 9. Participation in continuing educations programs, promotion of inclusion of educational, health care, health promotion or research aspects of geriatric dentistry in college programs in geriatrics and gerontology.